Five Times Connie Said No
by mollygibbs101
Summary: My second attempt at writing Holby and my favourite couple. I hope you enjoy it. Connie shoots Michael down five times, but he's okay with it, he knows she'll say yes when it matters.
1. Wanna Grab Dinner?

Title: Five Times Connie Said No

Pairing: Connie/MichaelS

Genre: Romance/Drama/Friendship

Rating: K+

A/N: So, after my one shot was met quite graciously by my fellow Connie fans, I thought I'd upload the beginnings of a multi chap. I'm sure it has been done before, but I'm doing a kind of – well, it's pretty self explanatory when you look at the title. Of course, I'm using my favourite Holby couple and DID ANYONE SEE MICHAEL AND CONNIE ON CASUALTY?! I nearly died! XD haaa

The rating is K+ for now, but it might change, I haven't decided yet *laughs evilly* It also might be a little OOT, but I think it's fine

Mistakes are mine, I hope you like it and I welcome reviews

**Chapter One: Michael offering to take Connie to dinner after a rubbish day**

Connie stomped out of theatre, running her hand through her short curls after taking off her cap. She could feel the adrenaline in her body ebbing away after her fight to save her patient's life. A fight that she hated to admit she lost. She heard the patient's family get to their feet as she walked towards them.

This was the worst part.

"Doctor?"

Connie turned to look at the patient's parents, barely in their thirties. The mother's eyes were red from the many tears that she had passed in worry for her son and the father looked as if his world hung in the balance. "I'm so sorry." said Connie, willing the lump in her throat to disappear.

The mother let out a harsh cry and crumpled back into the seat that she had sat in before. The father looked at the floor and looked back up at Connie, angry tears falling down his face. "He was only six." he said softly, before growling, "He was only six!"

Connie nodded, a stray curl falling onto her face. "I know, really, I do. But the damage was too extensive. He made it incredibly far, considering what happened."

The father nodded. "He was a fighter, my lad."

"It showed." said Connie, her mind replaying the surgery in her head.

"What happened?"

"His heart just couldn't take it anymore." said Connie sadly. "If you speak to my team, they will send a councillor your way if you want one.."

The father nodded and he sat next to his wife, who latched onto him the moment she could. "Thank you."

Connie nodded and made her way towards her office. She bit her lip the entire way to stop the tears that threatened to fall. All she could think about was how the parents were feeling. Yes, she was emotionally distant to the case, all she did was treat the boy using instinct and knowledge; but what Connie learnt was that when the emotional side of her got repressed, it came back tenfold, playing havoc with her mind. In this case, her mind went into overdrive, how could a driver not stop after hitting anybody, never mind a child? The boy was the same age as Grace, how would Connie feel? How would she cope if it was Grace?

She shook her head, temporarily sending her emotional thoughts packing and thanked her lucky stars to see that Elliot was out of the office. She closed the door with a soft click and toed off her shoes to curl up on the couch. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. After opening her eyes, she felt a little better. She reached over to the left to take a book off of her desk, she deserved a small break after what she had been through, even if it was only a few pages from a cardio journal.

She had just settled down to read when Elliot burst through the office doors, a tea in one hand with a folder tucked under his arm, an apple and a chocolate bar in the other hand and a memory stick between his teeth. He potted over to his desk, deposited everything and look at Connie.

"Tell me you know how to work these?" he said, holding up the memory stick.

Connie stared at him and counted to ten again, annoyed that Elliot had disturbed her peace bubble. She put her journal down and got up after putting her shoes back on. "And why do you need to work one?" asked Connie, walking around him, taking the stick off him as she did.

"Ric said that there was to be a system cleaning or something to that effect and that it was best to have a back up." said Elliot, standing behind the woman in his chair, watching her every move with interest.

Connie scoffed. "They've already done it twice this year, and I didn't do a backup. I still have all my documents, and so do you, because I know you didn't have a back up."

"Humour me, please." said Elliot, reaching over to grab his tea.

Connie watched him warily. "Don't drink that over my head, please. I know what you're like."

"Of course." said Elliot, stepping back to sip his tea. He watched Connie move his mouse on screen and before he knew it, she was ready to get out of his chair.

"Is that it?"

"Yes." said Connie, "were you expecting trumpets?"

"No, I just didn't think it would be that quick."

For the second time in less than half an hour, the door swung open again, revealing Greg holding a file. In his surprise, Elliot jumped and as he did so, he was extremely aware that he had a cup of tea in his hand. He was also aware that he was standing over Connie when he jumped. So when Connie leapt out of his chair, he had the good grace to look sorry whilst spluttering an apology.

"Good job you work in the hospital." commented Greg, as Connie left Elliot's desk in favour of the locker rooms. After a glare from said woman, he felt himself shrink as he stepped to the side to let her out in a hurry.

"Oh, dear." commented Elliot, feeling awful. He walked to the threshold of the door in time, to see Connie duck into the locker room. "How can I help you, Mr Douglas?"

"Ah, one of Con-" Elliot glared at him. "Mrs Beauchamp's patients results, I wanted her to have a quick look over."

Elliot held out his hand and took the file, he opened it and nodded. "Lead the way." It was the least he could do after scalding his colleague.

00000-00000

Once she got into the locker room, Connie all but ripped off her scrubs shirt and made her way to the set of showers. Normally, Connie avoided the hospital showers like the plague, she didn't even like changing in the locker room, but it wasn't everyday she was scalded. She found her change of clothes and a towel and after she turned the water on, she jumped into the shower, moaning in content as the cool water hit her burnt shoulder.

She turned the dial to make the water colder and she closed her eyes as the heat on her shoulder began to disappear. Once Connie felt sure her burn would be okay, she turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around her petite frame. She padded over to the mirror and turned so that she could see her shoulder in the mirror. She winced as she saw a large red patch of skin and for the third time, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. Today really wasn't her day. She moved over to her clothes and was about to put them on when she hesitated, getting dressed was really going to hurt. She cursed Elliot and his clumsiness, she cursed Greg for his rubbish timing and she cursed herself for cursing everyone else.

She drew in a shaky breath and began to dress herself, thankful she started dressing herself when she did. By the time she finished, Greg came in looking for her.

"What, Mr Douglas?" asked Connie, towel drying her hair a little more.

"Did you want me to have a look at your burn?"

Connie shook her head. "It's superficial, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Connie looked at Greg like he had suddenly grown two heads. "Mr Douglas, believe it or not, I have been a qualified doctor for some time now. And when I say something is okay, especially when it concerns my own body, then it is okay. Understand?"

Greg nodded, slightly annoyed at the verbal bashing. "Sure, I was just trying to help."

"Well, don't," huffed Connie, walking past him, her scrubs in one hand and her wet towel in another, "you've done enough."

She left the locker room after leaving the towel in the dirty towel bin and she made her way back to her office. She walked back in, making a conscious effort to look for a tea bearing Elliot. Once she was satisfied with the lack of tea in the office, she relaxed and sat at her desk. Connie clicked her mouse and pulled up a half-finished report.

The clock in the office chimed once it hit three. Connie looked up and was shocked to see that Elliot still hadn't been into the office after the whole tea fiasco. She felt a little bad that she had ignored him on her way to the locker room, but as she felt her shoulder throb uncomfortably, she felt less guilty. She shook her head again and returned her focus to the report on her desktop. She waved her mouse and froze as nothing appeared. She clicked her way into her documents to find all of her work was gone. She held her breath as she counted again. No way was her work gone! She tried calming herself down, but found it completely impossible. She practically threw herself out of her chair and stormed out of her office, praying that nobody got into her way until she got outside. She had had enough for the day, she was going to go home and start again tomorrow.

Apparently, she had pissed several deities off recently, because as she rounded the corner, she was met by Michael, Ric, Hanssen and Jac.

"Connie, have you heard about the new policy to do with treating children?" asked Ric, looking at her expectantly.

She quickly pulled on her best poker face. "Not yet, is this another one of your schemes?" she asked, noting that Jac and Michael smirked while Hanssen remained passive.

Ric chuckled and invaded Connie's space, patting her on the shoulder. "No, well, maybe. It's a policy dedicated to promoting the safeguarding of children under our care while their parents aren't here."

"Really?"

Michael tilted his head as Ric clapped Connie on the shoulder, his eagle like eyes picking up her subtle display of discomfort. "Pretty sure we do that anyway, but if it makes us look good, I'm always game."

"So vain." commented Jac, as she left the group, apparently she had got all she needed.

"Says you!" called Michael after her, smirking as she tossed her hair over her shoulder in answer to his heckle. "Home time, right?"

Connie nodded and moved herself from under Ric's grip. "Yes."

"Here, lemme walk you out." said Michael, waiting for Connie to start walking.

Connie might not have known Michael as well as others, but she recognised a wink-wink-nudge-nudge when she saw one. And if it benefitted her, to quote Michael, she was more than game.

The two walked away from Hanssen and Ric in silence. Once they were away from them, Michael spoke up.

"You pull a muscle or something?"

Connie shook her head, her blood boiling dangerously.

"My bad, it looked like you were hurt."

Connie remained quiet, willing Michael to do the same. The less he spoke, the less likely she would explode unnecessarily and the happier everyone would be.

Michael frowned, sensing that Connie was upset he tried to cheer her up. "Ric and his policies, huh? Does the guy have nothing better to do?" Connie stopped walking suddenly, making Michael do a cross between a double take and a pivot.

"Forget something?" asked Michael, eyeing her with concern but at the same time, he was glad he was outside and that Connie was wearing heels.

"Just, stop talking, please." said Connie, restraint evident in her voice as she spoke.

Michael regarded her with a confused expression. "Come again?"

"I've had a really shit day. I don't need your petty commentary on potential policies in my head. There's enough in there as it is. Thank you for walking me out, but I really can't deal you right now." said Connie, her words harsh and precise.

Michael raised his eyebrows as Connie brushed past him in an effort to get to her car before he could surmise a reply that would lead to a slagging off match. But he did something that surprised her completely.

"Wanna go out for dinner? Talk about it?" asked Michael, as he caught up to her.

Connie regarded him with a sceptical look as her hand rest upon her car door handle. "Excuse me?"

Michael looked at her, a small victorious smile on his face. Not many people could throw the great Mrs Beauchamp and remain standing. "Did you want to go out to dinner with me? Tell me about your day? My treat."

Connie frowned as she processed his offer. "There's nothing to tell. I had a bad day."

"Really? You sure? I, for one, would love to know why your shoulder hurts after you being fine this morning."

"I'm okay."

Michael walked over to Connie's side of the car. "You don't want to go to dinner with me?"

Connie was frozen to the spot, when was the last time someone took her out for dinner, simply because they could and not because they were looking for something? She was sorely tempted, he was good looking and he smelt absolutely gorgeous, and to be frank it would be nice to have someone to talk to. "No." said Connie, feeling a bit sorry for herself and him. "Not today."

Michael stepped back with a shrug. "Fair enough." he said, watching as Connie got into her car and rolled down her window. "It's not healthy to bottle things up, you know." he added softly before he moved back to let her drive home.

"Here if you need me." he said, mostly to himself as Connie flew out of the car park.


	2. Holby Xmas Parties Are Awesome

**A/N**: So, here's the second instalment, I hope you like it Thanks ConstanceBeauchamp for the review and PM it made me smile 3

Mistakes are mine and as usual, reviews and comments/criticisms are always welcome

**Chapter Two: Michael leaning in to kiss her after a few glasses of the good stuff**

The music thumped loudly in the background, and as Michael closed his eyes, he felt the room spin. He opened them and he smiled as the music turned into a kaleidoscope of colour. He loved Holby Christmas parties.

"Michael, don't you think you've had enough?" said Ric, frowning at his colleague.

"Lighten up, Scrooge, it's Christmas." said Michael, holding his drink in the air as he moved to the music. He reached over and pulled Penny out of her chair to twirl her around. "Do the doe see doe!"

Penny giggled, having consumed a fair bit herself. "I like dancing."

"That's great." said Michael, twirling her again whilst having a sip of his drink. He looked up to see Connie sitting in a corner, her wine untouched as she eyed the happenings in front of her with distaste.

Michael spun Penny one more time and he let her go. "Nice dancing GirlValentine, why don't you drag your boring brother onto the dance floor?" he said, moving off towards Connie in a less than straight line.

Penny, Ollie and Frieda watched Michael stumble his way towards Connie and they laughed. "Who wants to bet she'll have a go?" said Penny, before grabbing Ollie's hand to make herself spin.

00000-00000

Michael plopped himself in the seat next to Connie, the heavy momentum making him spill a little of his drink. "Hey, Beauchamp! How goes the holidays?"

Connie regarded him with an arched eyebrow, before sipping a bit of her wine. "It's not Christmas yet, Michael."

Michael scoffed and playfully elbowed her. "Don't be so boring! Where's your Christmas spirit? People should call you BahHumbugBeauchamp."

Connie shook her head and downed her wine. She'd need a lot more than a glass to deal with the drunken people around her, especially Michael. He was obnoxious when sober, so you could imagine what he was like drunk. Connie got up to go the the bar, when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked down to see Michael looking up at her.

"You're not leaving me too, Beauchamp?"

Connie felt her heart sink, she completely forgot that Annalese had made her relationship with Ric public knowledge. She couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of sympathy for her colleague's drunken vulnerability. "I'm just getting another drink, I'll get you one, too."

Connie felt the grip on her wrist tighten before she was let go. She made her way to the bar and was angered to see that Annalese had arrived and was giggling into Ric's shoulder.

"Poor bloke." said Greg, making Connie eye him suspiciously. "Know what I'd be doing to Ric if I were Michael."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not." said Connie.

"So you're stuck babysitting tonight, then?" asked Greg, as the bartender gave Connie a large glass of wine and an iced glass of water.

"It happens to be a lot better than your attempt at making small talk." said Connie, paying the bartender and leaving with her drinks. She made her way over to Michael to see that he was eyeing Ric with jealousy.

Connie deposited the water in front of Michael and she rest a hand on his arm. "Believe me, he isn't worth it."

Michael looked at her and snorted. "Worth what? If he gets off sleeping with his colleague's wife then let him on." Michael had a large gulp of water, not batting an eyelid as his brain failed to register that it was non-alcoholic. "She's just as bad, you know? She shouldn't be acting like that."

Connie had to agree. Even after her husband had hurt her with Chrissie and the whole VRSA scandal, she had acted with a lot more finesse... or at least, she didn't make a show of her situation and herself like Annalese was doing.

"It's just stupid. A complete and utter mess." said Michael, finishing his water. He looked at Connie to thank her for the ear and his water but he felt his words catch in his throat. He had only just seen what she was wearing. Connie wore a deep emerald green dress, it clung to her curves and it swished around her calves when she folded one leg over another, revealing her shapely legs and her signature pair of heels. The light display changing in time to the music shone in her hair, adding purples, reds, blues and yellows to her hair and face making her eyes sparkle. The lights emphasised the shadows of her cleavage, making his mouth water and a certain part of his anatomy begin to harden.

He shook himself out of his trance to look at Connie's face to see her staring back at him, an eyebrow raised. "You're really beautiful." said Michael, his mocha eyes boring into her olive ones.

Connie laughed and shook her head. "Either you need more water or you need to go to bed." she said, getting up to get him some more water. She shivered as she walked towards the bar, she felt warm, but she was unsure if it was the alcohol she was consuming or Michael's bedroom eyes. She hoped it was the former as she wouldn't be able to live the latter down. He was drunk and upset and was probably likely to go for anything with boobs and a pulse.

She felt a small smile creep on her face as she returned to a toothy smile from her colleague. She quickly returned and set the water in front of him, encouraging him to drink it.

"You shouldn't laugh when people say you're beautiful." said Michael, the glass pressed to his lips. "Unless you've heard it before…?"

Connie smiled. "Not really. I just find it amusing that you are horrifically drunk."

Michael batted Connie's words away with a drunken wave of his hand. "I'd tell you sober, too."

"I'm sure you would." said Connie, sipping her wine whilst still praying it was the alcohol making her feel warm and fuzzy.

They sat in silence and Connie could feel Michael's eyes on her the whole time. Part of her just wanted to let him wrap an arm around her, but the other part of her was extremely aware of the people around them and his blood to alcohol ratio. She heard Michael speak but she didn't register what he was saying.

"Hm?"

"I said, your hair is growing nicely. It suits you." he said, flicking her fringe, making her use her glass to hide her smile.

"Thank you."

Michael shook his head. "Women just don't know how to accept compliments." he said, nudging Connie.

"I tend not to when the person giving them is drunk. They tend to be looking for one thing and one thing only."

Michael eyed her with interest. "And what, pray tell, am I looking for?"

Connie bit her lip, the alcohol making her feel bold. "You tell me."

Michael sat back and pressed a finger to his lips in mock thought. "How about a dance?"

Connie's eyebrows met her hairline in surprise. "A dance?"

"Yeah, just me and you."

Again, Connie was painfully aware that she and Michael were not alone, but after little thought, she drained her glass of wine and allowed Michael to pull her to her feet. He pulled her close to him as the DJ started playing David Guetta's 'Without You'. As the beat started to kick in Michael lifted Connie's hand up and twirled her around with more care than what he did with Penny. He smiled as he saw her smile as they danced, unaware that others were watching.

Ric bit back a smile, aware that there was definitely sexual tension between the two anyway, Annalese tilted her head and seethed as Michael held Connie in a way that he never held her; Penny, Ollie and Frieda stared open mouthed, Greg looked on in jealousy as he watched Connie enjoy Michael's company and Elliot beamed, happy to see Connie let her hair down for once, even if it was with Michael.

The song ended and Michael held Connie tight as another song came on. "Wanna go again?"

Connie sobered as the moment of fun disappeared. One dance with the man in front of her was acceptable, but two would send the grapevine into a frenzy. "I think you should go to bed."

Michael loosened his grip on her. "Yeah, you're probably right." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. He let go of Connie and stumbled, prompting her to reach forward and grab him before he fell.

"I'll take you to your office, okay?" said Connie, she, herself, was not in any state to drive and she was a little too merry to be able to share a taxi with him. If they did, one of them wouldn't make it home, for sure.

"Yeah." said Michael, his arm around Connie's shoulders as she steered him out of the bar. She managed to take him to the elevator and was pleased to see that Michael's office wasn't far away. She pushed the door open with a heeled foot and deposited him onto the sofa in his office. Michael went to lay down but Connie stopped him and put him into the recovery position, just in case.

"Nice one, Beauchamp!" said Michael, throwing his hand up and gesturing that he was okay.

Connie smiled. "I would say anytime but.."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad you went to the party, Connie, it was nice to see you all relaxed and chill." said Michael, his words slightly slurred.

"Yes, well, one has to let her hair down at Christmas." said Connie, edging towards the door.

Almost as if he sensed that she was going to leave, Michael sat up and reached for her arm and pulled. The force he pulled her made her all but sit on his lap. He looked up at her, one arm holding her to him and the other tucking a stray curl out of her face. He tipped her chin down to face him a bit better and he stretched his neck so that his lips were almost brushing hers.

Connie felt herself being pulled into his charm, his sparkling eyes drawing her in, closer and closer. She could hear alarm bells ringing in her head and she closed her eyes, heeding their call. "Michael." she said softly, jolting them both out of the drunken romance they found themselves in.

Michael lowered his head and rest it on Connie's shoulder, breathing in her perfume. "I know..." he said, somewhat sadly. He looked up at her as she pulled herself up and he settled back down. "Thanks for dragging me here."

Connie hesitated, before lowering herself down to press a gentle kiss to his head. "You're okay." she said, before turning to leave.

"There's always the New Year's party." said Michael to her retreating form.

Connie smirked. "We'll see."

00000-00000

Michael woke up the following morning as Ric entered the office with a coffee in hand. Michael regarded Ric with a confused expression before grabbing the bottle of water off of the desk in front of him.

"Thanks for the water." said Michael hoarsely, taking a huge gulp.

"Oh," chuckled Ric, "that wasn't me."

Michael frowned again, he really wasn't in the mood for Ric's mind games. He was hung over, but not as bad as he normally got them. Then he remembered; dancing with Penny, bitching about Ric and Annalese to Connie, Connie forcing water down his throat, dancing with Connie, almost kissing Connie. He closed his eyes and cupped his head in embarrassment... what the hell did he do?

"Flashbacks?" asked Ric, half sympathetically, half amused.

"Something like that." groaned Michael, getting off of the sofa. He left the office, ignoring the looks he was getting. He stepped into the elevator and made his way to the café in order to get some coffee.

He stood in the queue and his senses were hit with a familiar scent. He looked over his shoulder to see Connie bright eyed and bushy tailed. "How are you not suffering?"

"I only had two glasses of wine." said Connie, innocently. "You, on the other hand, I don't know how your liver is still functioning."

"Good ol' H2O." said Michael, stepping closer to the counter. "Thanks for the water by the way."

"That's okay." said Connie, indicating he should move again.

They waited in silence until they both had their coffees and they left the coffee in favour for the cool sunshine outside.

"Holy crap, it's cold." said Michael.

"It will wake you up, don't complain." said Connie, sipping her latte.

Michael looked at her and felt his neck grow hot with embarrassment. "Hey, about last night-"

"Nothing happened." interrupted Connie quickly. "I made sure."

Michael nodded, before smiling. "You said no?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'd want to remember something like that." said Michael, turning to go back in, he felt a lot more awake and a little less hungover. "I also meant what I said last night too."

"About what?" asked Connie, looking over her shoulder with a smile on her face.

She heard Michael walk back over to her, and she felt her spine tingle when she felt his breath on her neck. Ah, so it wasn't the alcohol making her feel fuzzy last night.

"You really are beautiful." he whispered, placing a quick peck on her cheek before disappearing inside.

Connie stood alone in the cold, but she felt warm, and it was nothing to do with the coffee in her hand.


	3. Cake Is The Best Medicine

A/N: Sorry for the delay, my iPad and I have fallen out big time! Technology is great when it works, isn't it! Anyway, where was I?

Oh, yes, I want to say a massive thanks to those that are reviewing! It's nice to know I'm doing okay :D

This chapter might make you feel a little bit squeamish, but if you're squeamish you wouldn't watch Holby.. so.. I don't know XD Little gore warning though XD

Mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Chapter Three: Michael offering help to her after she needs to get dressed after breaking her arm**

When the staff at Holby heard that resident Ice Queen, Connie Beauchamp was taking a week off, they raised their sceptical eyebrows. That woman would not know a holiday even if it turned up in her theatre pumping happiness instead of blood.

Monday came and the staff, especially Jac as for some reason she thought herself to be the backup ward bitch when Connie was off duty, were on guard. They had half expected to see the curly haired surgeon stalking the corridors like a lioness over her territory, making sure everything was as it should be. But she never showed.

Tuesday, people were even more on guard. Ollie almost caused a patient's pneumothorax to be ten times worse as he could have sworn he heard the infamous clack clack clack of Connie's Louboutins as he went to perform the delicate procedure. It later turned out to be a Governor looking for Elliot.

On Wednesday, the staff were visibly relaxed as they realised Connie would not be haunting their pathways, although, that did not stop Elliot sweeping up his crumbs and mess as he went. Nor did it stop Greg looking over his shoulder as he flirted with the nurses, somewhat disappointed he didn't feel the burning, annoyed stare Connie usually gave him.

Thursday came and went. As it did, Darwin, Keller and AAU stopped looking over their shoulders. Connie Beauchamp would not be gracing Holby with her presence while she was on holiday, this time. The Darwin Ward retained their sophistication, but without their iron willed leader, general things started to slack, even if the atmosphere felt more jovial. Keller and AAU were not as affected by Connie's absence, however, it stopped them cursing under their breaths when they had to call for cardio help.

By Friday, Elliot's desk was completely invisible under his disorganised folders and files. He had even started using Connie's chair as extra desk space. By Friday, he was all for his friend's return. Organisation was just not his forté. And Elliot was sure that as much as the Darwin Staff bitched about their ballbreaker of a boss, they missed her and her ways, too.

Saturday started out as a normal day, Elliot arrived at Holby at precisely 0749, plenty of time to get his morning tea. As he reached the counter and ordered his tea, he heard Michael calling him. Elliot turned in time to see Michael pat him on the back.

"Hey, Babs, add an espresso to that, would ya?" He asked, his smile making the barista blush. They were handed their drinks and Michael fixed Elliot with a stare. "Elliot, you're just the guy I wanted to see!"

Elliot huffed. He was wary of Michael, especially given his character and his constant sparring with Connie. He was also aware that Michael, now over his divorce with Annalese, was constantly asking for/about Connie. For a grown man, he crushed hard. Elliot had mentioned Michael's behaviour to Connie and she had brushed it off with a laugh.

"I have already told you and your gossip buddies, I don't know why Connie is on holiday and to be honest, Mr Spence, it really is none of your business."

Michael smiled his cocky smile before shaking his head. "Nah, Elliot, I have a patient I want you to take a look at. He came in last night, we stabilised him but I'm concerned about his heart, you know?"

And like that, Elliot forgot his personal thoughts towards Michael and switched on his professional brain, intent on helping Michael treat his patient. "What happened?"

"He got stabbed, like seventeen times, he's lost a lot of blood and I'm just worried about his heart. The guy is a heavy drug user." The two left the café and began walking towards AAU. As they did, Elliot was reminded why Michael was 'banished' to AAU. He smiled. Connie deserved much better, but Connie was adamant there was nothing there, only banter and less-than-friendly competition. Elliot could see otherwise, and the rest of his shift on Saturday proved him to be right.

After Elliot had assisted Michael, they had left AAU in favour of more coffee and tea, something a lot nicer than the Nurse's Station had to offer. They got their drinks and as they were about to go their separate ways, they both felt a change in the atmosphere. They turned in unison to see Connie amble in through the automatic doors, a large cut on her head, as she kept up with a stretcher carrying her daughter

"Connie?!"

"Beauchamp, what happened?"

She looked at them briefly before focusing on Grace. "Grace first." said Connie, her eyes not leaving her daughter's pale face.

Michael left his coffee on the side and nodded at the porter and paramedics wheeling the bed. "Thanks, I'll take her." They continued wheeling the bed, Michael at the front, listening to what they had already done.

Elliot left his tea in favour of following Connie and Grace down to AAU. He knew Connie wouldn't say she wanted him there, but there was something that told him she did. Once they got to AAU, Michael took Grace into a side room and closed the blinds, the less staff that knew Connie's predicament, the better, even if the grapevine was record breakingly fast.

"Connie-" Michael began to suggest she leave, but after one of her famous death glares, he shut his mouth.

"Connie." Elliot tried to get her attention, his soft and comforting voice falling on deaf ears. "Connie, she'll be alright."

"Yeah, she will. She's pale 'cause she's in shock. Just like you." Michael added, regarding Connie with a concerned stare.

"Grace first." said Connie, shaking her head as Elliot went to tend to her.

"Connie, you won't be any help to Gra-"

"I said Grace first." she said harshly. They spent the rest of the examination in silence and as Grace regained colour in her cheeks, Connie lost more of hers, something that didn't go unnoticed by Michael or Elliot.

"Okay, well, apart from slight concussion, slight bruising on the ribs and whiplash. Grace checks out." said Michael, turning to face Connie. "She just needs some chocolate, or cake! I love cake." said Michael, making Grace giggle.

At the sound of her daughter giggling, Connie felt herself let go of the breath she didn't even realise she was holding. "Everything is fine?"

"Totally, she just needs cake." said Michael, ruffling Grace's curls with care. That made even Connie smile.

"Can I go with Uncle Elliot, Mum?" asked Grace.

"I think you should. I fancy a spot of cake too! And it will do you good to walk around." said Elliot, smiling at Grace affectionately.

"Elliot-"

"Connie, she's okay." assured Elliot, helping his niece out of her bed.

They walked over to the door and Grace stopped, unable to turn herself around, she addressed Michael. "Look at my Mummy's arm. I heard it snap." she said before taking Elliot's hand and leaving.

Connie stared after her daughter, amazed that she of all people had created such a caring, thoughtful being. She felt Michael's eyes on her and she spun around to look at him.

"Sit." said Michael, patting the bed before closing the door and returning. He began to check Connie over, mentally planning his treatment as he did. "Well, I got the head and the now obvious arm," Connie's arm had discoloured significantly, "anything else?"

"Just whiplash."

"Will you let me check your ribs?" asked Michael.

"You don't need to, I know they're sore."

"For God's sake, Connie... Why do doctors make the worst patients?" He let out a huff of frustration and instantly regretted it as Connie regarded him warily. _Add insult to injury, why don't you, Mikey boy... Very clever_. "Let me examine you properly, please."

He moved to help Connie lie on the bed properly but withdrew his hands as she glared at him. Once she was comfortable, he began to check her over more thoroughly, adding a few 'sorries' as he found her more tender spots.

"Okay, basically, you got the same as Grace; bruised ribs, definite concussion and whiplash. And you have a really impressive bruise, here." He said, tracing his finger lightly along the seatbelt shaped bruise on her chest. He left her side to go to the door. "I'll get you a gown, it'll be easier to do your arm and head, okay?"

"I'm not made of glass, Mr Spence." muttered Connie stubbornly.

Michael chose to ignore her comment as he left the room. He was fully aware she wasn't made of glass. As he dug through the medical supplies, looking for what he needed, he thought about the woman awaiting his attention. The woman was just incredible, he honestly thought that she was just in shock. Only Connie would be stubborn enough to hide a broken arm from him. And Elliot, he added as an afterthought. He'd bet any money that she never would have said, until the last minute. Or she would have gone somewhere else. God forbid people think she was human. He admired the way she was concerned only for Grace, as any good mother would be. He suddenly felt very honoured that he had seen Connie show some form of vulnerability, even if it was just a wince of pain.

He returned and saw that Connie hadn't moved at all. "You good, Beauchamp?" he asked, closing the door behind him. He deposited the supplies on the bed and held out a gown for her.

"I am not wearing that."

"And she's back! Honestly, Beauchamp... It'll make my life a lot easier-"

"I am not wearing that, so get a grip. You can't win all your patients over with your charm and American-ness."

"American-ness? Really? I just think you like being difficult."

Connie huffed and raised a slender eyebrow. "I'm not wearing it."

Michael nodded. "Right, can I help you take off your jacket?" After Connie rolled his eyes, he moved forward and held her arm in place as he peeled her jacket from her body. "You okay?"

"Just get it over with." said Connie, making out like she was annoyed, but she knew Michael knew better. Her eyes were scrunched shut and a frown had formed on her face, in an effort to mask the pain she was in. "My head first, please."

Michael nodded, he decided that he was going to be quiet for now. The atmosphere was uncomfortable enough as it was, though he couldn't say why. He began to clean the cut on her head and as she stopped herself from pulling her head back, he figured it out. He felt awful because she was injured. What prick decided not to bother looking where they were going?! He made a mental note to look through the patients list to find and 'treat' the other half of Connie's accident. If he was being honest, he would rather it was him sitting where she was.

"Michael." said Connie softly, shaking the American out of his thoughts.

He looked down to see that he had pressed too hard and had made her bleed a bit more. "God, sorry, here-" He began to dab at the cut and he started again. "So, what happened?"

"Does it matter?" muttered Connie, doing her best not to pull out from under his hold.

"Not particularly, but I want to hear it. Women drivers and all that." he added, a grin on his face, but if anything, it made Connie even more upset. "Hey-"

"It was a boy." said Connie quietly, willing her voice not to waver or break. "Can't have been older than fourteen."

Michael stopped what he was doing. "What the hell was a fourteen year old doing driving in a car?"

Connie went to shrug, but stopped herself as she realised she couldn't. "I don't know. The road was empty - thank God - but he came out of nowhere. Grace was strapped in the back, she normally sits in the front, but thankfully she wasn't."

"Why?" asked Michael, finishing Connie's head wound and starting on her arm. He looked at her apologetically when she hissed. "Sorry."

"She wouldn't have made it to the hospital if she was." whispered Connie, ignoring Michael's apology. "She would have been impaled."

Michael stopped again and he looked up to see Connie gazing past him as if he wasn't there, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Hey, she's okay, she's totally fine. Mom's have a sixth sense about that kind of stuff. She's okay, you're both okay." he said, caressing a cheek softly. "What happened after...?"

"I hit my head on the steering wheel. I heard Grace crying. I got out of the car and tried to get Grace out."

Michael shook his head. "With whiplash? How did you know your neck wasn't-"

"We were wearing seatbelts, highly unlikely." said Connie, rolling her eyes before continuing. "Grace's booster seat was stuck. I couldn't get her out of the car. The only way I could was if I twisted my arm enough to undo her belt-"

"You broke your arm on purpose?" asked Michael, his voice almost sonar. "Jesus, Connie-"

"I had to get her out. I sat her down and then called an ambulance while I went to see the boy. He was unconscious but he had a steady pulse and was breathing. Then the ambulance and fire brigade arrived."

Michael remained silent, finishing Connie's cast. "You are amazing." he said honestly, as he put her newly set arm in a sling. "Want me to help you put your jacket on?"

"No." said Connie, her tone sharp, making Michael smile. He watched her get off of the bed and she opened the door to go back onto the ward.

"Mummy!" called Grace, running towards her mother. Apparently all she needed really was cake. She threw her arms up and crashed into her mother, hugging her tightly.

Both Michael and Elliot winced as Connie bit her lip. "Hey baby."

"D'you need a hand getting home?" asked Michael.

Connie was about to answer but Grace beat her to it. "Uncle Elliot is taking us home. He said he's going to make lasagne, Mum!"

"Did he?" asked Connie, looking at Elliot fondly. "Right, we best be off. Say goodbye to-"

"G'bye, Michael. Thank you for looking after my mum. She needs looking after sometimes." said Grace, looking up at Michael, her arms wrapped around his legs.

Michael bent down and gave the little girl a hug. "Anytime, Princess." He stood up and looked at Connie. "You'd better take a week off, alright? Take care of yourself, Connie." he said, before leaving them.

Connie rolled her eyes and said goodbye, before taking Grace's hand in her only working one. "Home time."

Connie, for once, followed the advice and she stayed home for another week whilst Elliot came and went, helping around the house as much as he could. The night before Connie was to go to work, she almost cringed at how many people would have been gossiping about her while she was gone. Hm, she'd soon sort that out.

But what she didn't know is that Michael had been quashing rumours and gossip before they got out of hand. All the staff knew was that the person they deemed a heartless, cold, maneating bitch had had an accident. No more, no less. Michael didn't have the heart to tell everybody that Holby's resident Ice Queen had broken her arm on purpose to save her little girl. Nobody needed to know that. Connie had displayed vulnerability to him, and he was going to keep it that way.


End file.
